KELLER AND GALEN: LEARNING TO LOVE
by Elesary
Summary: KELLER TEACHES SHAPESHIFTING TO HER SISTER AND SOME OTHER PEOPLE BUT SHE NEEDS TO LEARN SOMETHING OF HER OWN... BEFORE IT GOES MISSING
1. Chapter 1

KELLER AND GALEN: HUNTING THE DARKNESS WITHIN.

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER WITCHLIGHT.

NOTE: RASHEL AND KELLER ARE TWINS. IF YOU DON'T KNOW THIS GO TO

ITS IN ONE OF HER STORIES.

I AM NOT LJ SMITH. THUS I DON'T OWN NIGHT WORLD

The porch was warm, I was tired and full, just catnapping with Galen. In other words, I was happy. And being me, I was rarely happy. Also, being me, it rarely lasted. The sounds of playful screaming was interrupting my thoughts.

"Keller! Keller! Nicole stole my fur suit. Make her give it back!" This was accompanied by evil laughing.

Natalie and Nicole were the seven year old twin shapeshifter girls. They were both panthers, that was why they were hear with me, Galen, Rashel and Quinn.

I was a teacher now. My students were the twins and Rashel. I was trying to teach them to shift. None of them had managed it. Natalie had managed a half shift, growing claws and a tail. But that was all.

I had been working with Rashel since I had found out about my twin.

Another scream, this one from Nicole. I sat up and looked around.

The house was white and green sitting in a flower dotted meadow. Very pretty. I didn't do pretty.

I walked over to the girls in my own catsuit and took the one that the girls were fighing over. I checked the material. "This is lion fur, its yours Nicole." I said, handing it to her.

Nicole stuck her tongue out at Natalie.

A car was coming up the drive. I wasn't worried. It was the twins parents: Elizabeth and John.

They got out and were bombarded by little bodies. Ouch. I winced. Poor parents.

I walked back over Galen, knowing that the Twin Terrors would be occupied for I little while.

Galen was swinging gently in the porch swing, watching me. I flushed a bit. I was still not used to love, and I hurt Galen so much. But what could I do? I hated to cause him pain but I did. I was such a horrible person. I could resist physical and mental torture with a smile on my face. But causing him to hurt was more then I could handle.

So I put my head down and did something I never did, I cried.

SORRY IF THAT CHANGED REALLY FAST.

PLEASE REVIEW.

MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT I UPDATE VERY OFTEN

PEACE LOVE VEGITERIANISM

-ELESARY-


	2. KELLER AND GALEN: PRECIOUS PROMISES

KELLER AND GALEN: PRECIOUS PROMISES

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO

MYSTERY HUNTER

DISCLAIMED

-------------------------------GALEN POV------------------------------------------------------------

SHE was so perfect, fierce, loyal, stubborn, protective, silly, gentle, and way, way too modest. I mean she even felt guilty about 'taking me from Illiana' as she put it. It was so silly.

I was shocked to hear a strange mewling noise coming from her. She was hunched over herself on the porch. Her shoulders were shaking, was she having some sort of fit?

Then it hit me. She was crying. She NEVER cried. It mad me want to cry. Too.

I stood up quickly and went to sit beside her whispering. "It's OK precious, nothing will ever hurt you." I rubbed her shoulders. I didn't know were the 'precious' thing came from, but it felt right.

I pulled her closer to my chest and let her ruin my shirt. As I did so I looked into her mind.

I was bombarded with images of me and Illiana. We were doing all kinds of things and Keller hated it. I hated it too.

I wasn't welcome. Get away from me. She was shouting. I don't deserve you, go home to Illiana, she is the one who deserves you, no matter how it hurts me. She is the important one, so are you. I am just a grunt. Go, my love, and be with her. She utterly believed those damning words.

I don't care. I told her. I love you, not Illiana, get that threw your thick head. I am not going any ware without you. So get it out of your head.

She rubbed her head against my chest. "Really?" she asked outloud. Keller looked up at me, her precious eyes shining.

"Yes." I said simply. "I love you always and forever." I used my hands to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

She smiled. "Good, because I'm never letting you leave." Her smiled vanished. "I am so selfish. You will get hurt or killed or I will hurt you."

She kissed the side of my mouth. "I never want to hurt you." She whispered.

I was still in shock. "You could never hurt me." I told her, convinced.

"But I already have." She smiled gently. "Every time I run it hurts you, but I cant help it, I am so scared, everyone I care about leaves. My mother told my father to leave me and he did. Then they took my twin away from me and never told either of us."

"I know precious, and it does hurt but I understand. But I will never, ever leave you." I lifted her chin and looked into her beautiful eyes. " I promise." She nodded.

"I know that and I will work on it. I promise." I suddenly felt better, and so did she.

WELL PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGITERIANISM

-ELESARY-


	3. KELLER AND GALEN: DISCOVERY

GALEN AND KELLER: DISCOVERY

NO ONE REVIEWED. THAT MAKES ME SAD

DISCLAIMED

-----------------------------------KELLER POV------------------------------------------------------

I rested my head against Galen's shoulder. His shirt was soft and he smelled nice. I began to drowse. The strangest feeling came over me. It almost felt like rain, but instead of getting wet, I felt emotions sink in my skin.

They were from Galen. I felt love, tenderness, frustration, gentleness, fierce pride, and even more love, an endless supply of love. It was directed to me.

Happiness settled over me like a blanket. I was loved by the one whom I loved. Sure, he had told me he loved me many times. But this was more reassuring.

My balloon developed a hole, I sat up suddenly. "ooh! I gasped.

"What is it Precious?" asked Galen. He looked confused. He also felt confused. I could also feel it.

"I think I know your emotions." I told him, I could taste his confusion, even though he was keeping his face blank. "See, you're confused." I told him triumphantly.

"How did you know that?" He asked, sounding defensive. He was nervous.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked.

"You might not like some of the things I feel." He both sounded and felt strained.

"Why are you panicking?" I asked him. And then I realized that it wasn't him who was scared. It was the Twins!

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


End file.
